The World Around ME
by hey-yall-anime-me
Summary: I wrote this kinda late so it may have errors and not make sence. Its an Interview with the Vampire*only because they worked well with it*Please read my summaries are aughle. tell me what you think i know its a crazy strange story Where Vampires come fro


AN: Yeah...sorry?

**The World Around Me**

(AN: i didn't want it to confuse you so badly so i added some to it. It also made it more so it is like a fan fic)

"What are Vampires trully?"

Lestate turned from his book to look at his Loui.

"What are we? Creatures." he closed his book "Lovely and magnificent godly night walking creatures!"

"So..." Louie looked at him from the window "We are just creatures?"

"Creatures of the night, yes. Why?"

"No past? No story? No how we came to be?"

Lestate smiled.

"Through me!"

Louie looked at him in all seriousness.

"All right, all right." Lestate said swinging his feet up over the arm of the chair he was sitting on. Resting one of his hands behind his head and playing with a rose, that he'd picked from the flower pot beside him, in the other."Not just through me. What is it little Louie wants to know?"

"Why are we hear? How did we come to be hear?"

Lestate looked at the deep red rose and thought for a moment.

"I've heard an ancient tale." He paused.

"Yes?" Louie said coming to his chair to listen better.

"The stars. The night sky. The Earth. The sun." Lestate paused again admiring the rose.

"Go on!"

Lestate twirled the rose in his hand as Louie knelled down beside his chair hand beside his feet hanging over the chairs arm rest.

"Well it's not very informative."

"Well you've got me interested any way!" Louie said forgetting all thoughts of his questions as he wondered what type of tale Lestate had thought of, remembered from his readings. Or perhaps it was even something told to him by another Vampire. The words of sun, sky, stars and Earth had enwrapped Louie in to it though he knew nothing of what he was to say.

Lestate looked at him questioningly.

"Usually Myth's and Legend's don't attract little Louie to my side to hear tales. Usually it's facts, hard core facts, and personal stories that attract my little Louie!" Lestate said touching Louise's cheek.

"Am i not allowed to be curious? Not once in a while?"

Lestate laughed as he touched the rose to Louise's brown hair on top of his head.

"No. Since you are doomed to live forever as am i you have all the right in the world to be curious!" Lestate gave a smile. "In fact I'm glad so that you're curiosity has finally been peaked.

"Tell me the story Lestate!" Loui demanded then added softly, in response to knowing Lestate and the answer he would have given if he had not added, "Please Lestate?" he touched his friend, his craters, hand.

"Alright." Lestate said twirling the flower again. "Behold the story, or Myth per say, of the creatures of the night. It is a possiblity of our origin. Going from Earth, mortal (most likely murderer?) to a star lighting up the sky."

A star?" Louise asked in wonder and not being able to believe it already.

"Little Louie asked for a tale and so," lestate petted Louises head with a small smile. "He shall get one!"

Lestates gentle strong voice carried throughout the big empty house. Filling the parlor as Louis listened intently to all he had to say. And thus Lestate began to tell the confusing story that is apart of the key that brought about Vampires.

--

_Telling you, all i see is blood. Gallons and gallons of the stuff. On the floor, in the air, all around me. I feel it's thick richness, it's, it's over powering pain. It's crimson color mats my hair, my eyes, my chest. Blood, blood blood. Oozing, dripping. Snoozing on the end of strands of my thick brown hair. Blood. _

_In my mouth. _

_Blood. _

_The taste so, rich, and, savoring. _

_Blood._

_Give me more._

_Blood._

_Feel it scorching against my skin._

_Blood._

_Telling it's story as my heart pounds in sink with its flow. _

_Blood._

_I wish to see it's pretty colors._

_Blood._

_Feel it's sappy, wetness._

_Blood._

_Hear it's cries, it's murmurs, it's stories._

_Blood._

_The human body is full of this savory sweet, delectable treat. Known to us as: Blood._

_Crimson._

_Frightening to most,_

_Damp._

_Cursed by others,_

_Moist._

_And yet,_

_Red._

_Loved by so many un-known._

_Blood._

_It is my savior._

_Blood. Blood is the deepness that fills the whole in my soul. Crimson, damp, beautiful, blood._

Tender green eyes open to see the dampness. The brightness of the blackness surrounding it. Not a single drop of the drenching crimson that runs through out every vein in the mortal body.

_Crimson...should be the eyes._

The brightness of those eyes, in that face, on that flawless paled skin, against that dark screaming night. It shines. It shimmers. It reflects.

_Just as thi precious doth do._

Eyes searching from the night sky to our Earth. Eyes turning lighter and lighter until they reach a grey.

_Must find the my light. Before the dawn of day._

Going from grey to black as the sun is spotted by this evening star.

_Not yet. _The star cries his black eyes being pulled in by red veins, as they keep searching.

_Dampness, surrounded by the darkness of the skin. Please let that dampness flow!_

The eyes spot their goal as the eyes are no longer that shimmering green. But that lustful red with hollow hole in the apple of ones eye.

_To touch,_

The star releases itself from the dark screaming sky.

_To feel,_

Douching down on the plain and modern Earth.

_To seek,_

Mother Earth, un-willingly, welcomes the seventh son of the darkened sky.

_To find!_

The star lands. It's journey across the sky resembling that of the path us mortals see as a falling star.

_To finally escape._

The star no longer is a light. But a pale red eyed creature that wanders through out the night.

_To enjoy._

_--_

_The crimson that mats my hair and covers my eyes. That seeps my chest and surfaces the pain of ones death. Surfaces, brings forth, this noble creature. _

_That creature must take on the shape of man. The shape will continue to drive that son of the fear filled night mad. He only seeks one thing now that he is in that husk of lifeless skin. That crimsoness that had pulled him in._

_It mats my hair, my chest my eyes. I no longer see but i feel my cunning demise. _

_Sharpness at my damp and bloodied neck. _

_Fear rises in me like the night. Screaming but not a sound rising from my hollowed throat. The wolverine teeth on the lifeless mortal skin. That pale beauty, that once bright star we mortals looked upon. A monster._

_His teeth, his jaw, crush my throat. My neck. My very soul with one slick snip. I am now most likely dead. _

_He wishes to_ _curse me in to becoming one of his lifeless dummies. I will not abide by this. I too am driven by this lovely crimsoness._

_I, in deaths grasp, clutch his own neck and feed. He shrieks. Delighted but annoyed. Sending my fear filled body hurtling through the wood._

_Blood splirting from my mouth. A tree branch through my dried blood splattered stomach. The pain. Oh yet to die but will to live. I rise. My body. The agonizing pain lifting. I pull and scream as i feel the fire. The burn._

_My angelic finisher flees from the brother of the night. The sun who wishes to kill those children who always fight in vain for freedom instead of letting it seek them through other methods then their crimson found passion._

_I feel myself lift. The pain unbearable. Lift in to the blankets of one who makes me feel alright._

--

_Awake._

Pale blue.

_Search._

My eyes feel the breath of my new found father the night.

_Search._

My inner continues is egging me on.

_Search for the freedom._

Why?

_The freedom of this endless night!_

Flee my father?

_He hides it from you._

Hides what?

_The truth._

Of what?

_You will know once you are free!_

It makes me ponder. Wonder what he means. No what I mean.

My pale blue eyes darken a bit in the night sky. I search.

_Search._

What am i searching for?

_Something._

Something. Something dripping.

_Turmoil. The noise of something running. Almost like water._

I feel the urge to look as I look from my fathers cloak down on to my mother known as Earth.

_Damp._

I feel it near.

_Deep._

My excitement reigns as my eyes begin to lighten.

_Near._

My father screams.

_Red._

I too shall also, one day, escape the night.

_Crimson._

In to a world known to all mortals as,

_Blood._

Hell.

--

With this last word Lestate crushed the flower in his hand. The crimson petals dropping to the floor and upon Louies head.

"One could say it was a living hell!" (1)

Louise stared at Lestate confused and amazed.

"So was the star the vampire? And the mortal?"

"Who knows! That's just how I was told the story and that's the only way I know it!"

"But Lestate," Louie protested.

Lestate twirled Louis's hair in his hand.

"Ah, my little Louis, always wanting the truth, the facts behind things. Let this one rest shall you?"

Louis didn't like the idea of that but Lestate had asked him to shut-up in the kindest way he could, and Louis didn't want to push him further and anger him. Not tonight.

"Come Loui!" Lestate called standing and heading to the parlor stairs. "To bed we must go."

"...alright." Louie said silently rising form beside where Lestate had been sitting and taking Lestates his hand as they walked up the stair way. They were friends tonight, tomorrow enemies, just like brothers.

Lestate helped to lower Louis in to the coffin they shared. And from the mouth of their coffin they could both tell that the dawn was drawing ever nearer.

Lestate lowered himself on top of Louis and closed teh lid. No more than a few seconds later they had switched so that Louis was now on top.

Louis listened to Lestates breathing as all the questions the story had stured in him began to rise.

"Lestate?" Loui asked as he knew his friend was drwing close to sleep.

"Yes Loui?" a tired Lestate replied.

"Why is it the story is told from the man's point of view and not the star's?"

Lestate sighed as he felt himself growing wearier.

"To emphasize," Lestate murmured. "the vampires point. And that we create through ourselves."

"Oh." Louise returned in a murmer. "Goodnight Lestate."

"Night Louie. Night."

The older, blond curly haired vampire fell in to a state of sleep while the younger one lay awake pondering for a moment longer the story.

_'Vampires, are created from Vampires blood...the ending. The man found himself in the screaming night sky. Wrapped in a protective cloack. So why does the night still save them? If he knows they'll just..a.b...andon...him...?'_

With this last question pondering his mind Louis fell asleep.

While he, and Lestate, slept in another part of the world where night still reined a falling star fell and the eighth son of the sky fell as he once again let out a silent cry at his loss.

--

1) Or you could say a hell on Earth.

AN: Sorry...i was in a weired mood...a really weired mood! I know it's not really fan fiction but...yeah please don't make me get rid of it? It gave me an idea for an acctual story of my own! (Though it's probably terrible) I think ill take it off in a week or so.

AN: I know it's kinda weired and morbid and i was (am) really tired so it probably has a lot of errors and doesn't make as much sense.

Also i am thinking of starting to write special stories (I've read a few that people do) for holidays. It sounded kinda cool. Now what holidays to do? ( Yeah this parts completely random! Deal with it! I'm tired!! Tired Heyyallgrumpy Heyyall!! so forgive me for being a grump.)


End file.
